Valentines Day
by TheLittlestPetShopGang
Summary: YAYAYYAYAYAYAY I suck at summaries XD


_**Heey Its Fridays :) HAPPY VALENTINES DAYY Remember to eat some chocolate, read romantic cards, and put waters in your flowers! This story is for V-DAY and Ill be updating Pet crew C: YES MY FRIENDS I DO 2 STORIES ON VALENTINES DAYY Yaaay, you'll see on presidents day this Monday hehehhehe im so excited for tomarrows episode, I saw a pic of it and…. EEEEEEEEEEE A PINK PANDA IOFDGBOSVCIBFSXIVFDO could it be Periwinkle from my fanfic? Naaaaaaaaah or maybe idk but I MUST watch that episode ! Anyway this story contains many pairings, bye eat ur veggables **_

A love bug strikes on the daycamp on Valentine's day, everyone was excited, Blythe came from the dumbwaiter, seeming just as excited as everyone. "Guys guess what? I made cute little Valentine's day outfits for ALL of you! You'll see them later tonight, until them im off for school! Bye guys and Happy Valentine's day!" Blythe ran out the door, but the pets was confused, Blythe's dad and Mrs. T was all pretty happy about today, but they didn't know a thing about Valentine's day, "Whats a Valentine?" Russell whom knew pretty much everything explained, "Valentine's day is were couples get together and buy them stuff like necklaces, or chocolates and flowers, and they call them there valentine" "oooooooohhhhh" they said in unison, "Why don't we make each other Valentines day cards" My owners do that" "Yeah" "okay" "seems fun" they said and got paper and made cards.

_**AT BIG HEADED BLYTHES SCHOOL **_(__I have nothing against Blythe XD)

As usual Blythe went to school, but this time she was wearing only pink and red with Hearts, but the biscuits came over to rain on her parade, "well Blythe, like look how many Valentine's we like got" Blythe saw the they had gotten a lot of heart shaped cards, "I bet you got like ZERO!" they did there evil laugh then walked away, "Aw don't listen to those snobs," said Sue, "Yeah, I bet you got more than they did" chimed in Youngmee Blythe opend her locker, but only got ONE little card, "Oh that's okay Blythe, we have to get to class see you at the party," Blythe sighed and looked at her card it said "Dear blithe, wil you go to the Valentines day party with ,me?" Blythe felt happy, but she didn't look so happy when she read it was sighed anonymous, "This should be interesting"

**DODEDODO BACK AT THE DAYCAMP **

All the pets were making cards Sunil was making the prettiest one, Zoe noticed then walked over to Sunil "Suunill whose that one for?" Zoe hoping it was hers was all ears, Sunil gulped, "Well its for.." he looked at Penny ling, Zoe was flabbergasted "What how come its for her?", "Well she did give me confidence and the whole super hero thing," he replied, Zoe was still in shock, she went to Russell hoping he had a Valentine for her, "Well Russell have one for me" Russell smiled "No," and finished he card Zoe looked at it and it said 'To Minka' she growled, the perked up going to Vinnie "_This has to be for me!" _ she approached him , "so-" Vinnie stopped her "Before you say something do you have red glitter," "But Vinnie red isn't really my color and-" she saw that it wasn't for her, but for Buttercream Sundae, after words she finished her card , she didn't know who to give it to though, the girls had already given their cards, she laid her head down not knowing what to do or who to give it to.

**ATTTTT SCHOOOOLLL**

Blythe couldn't focus on anything, she wanted to know who that anonymous, she wondered, and wondered and WONDERED , she gave up, and just got the pets ready for the party, and herself ready to, when they got thare the pets went into the pet dance floor and boogied, Zoe wanted to sing, but she was to upset about not getting a card. Meanwhile, Blythe went to get some punch, she started to not care about the card, she forgot about it in fact, she enjoyed herseft at the party. "Zoe," Blythe walked to "you got this from the mail" she handed it to Zoe and went off. Zoe opened it it says "Mi amore, Im howling for you," it was from Philippe, from Paris, and inside was a real flower, Zoe was almost in tears, "Oh Philippe!" Russell went to her, "so that French dog sent you a card?" Zoe shook her head yes "mmhmm and now I have a wonderful Valentine! Whose in…Paris!" She skipped away and Russell rolled his eyes, suddenly, Minka grabbed him and they danced!

_**Thee endd anyways HAPPY VDAYYY ONCE MORE : )**_

_**~LPSG**_


End file.
